Fields of Gold
by Holula
Summary: Back in the States, Trapper thinks about Hawkeye and their time together. :: slash :: H/T


Title: Fields of Gold  
Author: Holly  
Email: shipperslut@hotmail.com  
Website:   
Rating: R…maybe NC-17  
Spoilers: None  
Pairing: Hawkeye/Trapper  
Archive: Just tell me where it's going  
Summary: Sunrise will never be the same again.  
Notes: -- ... -- indicates memories, and // ... // indicates thoughts. The song used is 'Fields of Gold', by Sting.  


Trapper never could sleep at sunrise anymore. There were just too many memories of Korea, and of *him*. 

He looked over at his wife, sleeping soundly next to him in bed, and slipped out of it. He padded over to the large glass doors on the other side of the room, and silently opened one. Stepping out onto the balcony he was greeted by the sun, just starting to appear on the horizon. 

// You'll remember me when the west wind moves,  
Upon the fields of barley.  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky,  
As we walk in the fields of gold //  


In front of the balcony was a corn field, and as the sun hit the grains of barley he was taken back to Korea, and taken back to a memory of *him*. 

-- Walking through the fields of barley one morning, trying to find their way back to camp after a night camping under the stars. Holding hands as they laughed and joked, and as the sun rose, they kissed, forgetting that anyone else existed. -- 

// So she took her love,  
For to gaze awhile,  
Upon the fields of barley.  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down,  
Among the fields of gold. //  


The wind ruffled his already messed hair as he wiped the tears away from his eyes, forgetting for just one second that his wife was in the room behind him and wishing that he was still in Korea, if only to be there with *him*. 

-- Hawkeye began to chase him through the fields, and he stumbled and found himself flat on his back with Hawkeye on top of him, both laughing hysterically. Soon they were kissing, arms around each other and they lay in the fields, hidden by the longer ears of corn. And all the time the sun shone down on them, the sky stained red and orange from the first rays. -- 

// Will you stay with me, will you be my love,  
Among the fields of barley.  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in the fields of gold. //  


-- "What happens when you go home?" 

"I'm yours. I'll stay with you Hawk if you want me too, I promise." 

"But you have Louise and the kids. I can't do that Trap. I want to but I can't." 

"Does it matter now? I mean, we're both here, and can't we just enjoy the time we have?" 

Hawkeye didn't reply, he just kissed Trapper, and he made him forget that his wife even existed. -- 

// See the west wind move like a lover so,  
Upon the fields of barley.  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth,  
Among the fields of gold. //  


-- Hungry kisses between the pair existed, and nothing else did, except when Hawkeye's hands travelled down his body and undid his pants, and he arched up, his eyes shutting as he did so. Nothing was stopping them anymore, and he let Hawkeye work his magic, and he cried out into the morning as he came. -- 

Trapper had been home over two years, and still he could not forget the memories of him and Hawkeye. They had whispered promises to each other that morning; promises both of them had broken many times over, but promises that he still wanted to be true more than anything else. 

// I never made promises lightly,  
And there have been some that I've broken.  
But I swear in the days still left,  
We'll walk in the fields of gold,  
We'll walk in the fields of gold. //  


-- "Do you love me?" he asked as he lay next to Hawkeye, staring into his eyes. 

"You know I do Trapper. I'll love you forever. I promise." He ran his hand down the other man's cheek, and cupped his face, feeling the rough stubble beneath his fingers. 

"I love you too Hawk. Forever." -- 

He thought about Hawkeye often, more often than anyone knew. The smallest thing would remind him of Hawk, and he'd have to excuse himself to stop the tears from falling. Time had no effect on him; he still missed *him* just as much two years after he'd left Korea. He looked down at the field to see a pair of young lovers there, kissing on a blanket. He smiled, knowing that there was still hope for love in this world. 

-- His mouth trailed down Hawkeye's body, leaving kisses on every available piece of skin. He pulled down the khaki pants and Hawkeye gasped at the feeling of Trapper's mouth on his erection. Hands fisted in his hair and he too cried out as he came, chanting Trapper's name over and over. -- 

The sun lit up the sky in a brilliant gold colour as it signalled the start of the day. His skin looked almost bronze in the light, and he knew it was time to go back inside to pretend he had been asleep when his wife awoke. 

-- They cleaned themselves up and grabbed their camping gear, walking hand in hand again as they hunted for the camp in the hot summer morning in Korea. Nothing was said, but they each knew what the other was thinking as they walked back and every so often a kiss was exchanged, wanting to keep their promises to each other. -- 

He closed the glass door behind him, and took one last look at the field of gold outside the hotel room window, wishing that he was still with *him* in Korea. Quietly he climbed back into bed and put his arms around his wife, willing himself back to sleep. 

It never came, just like he knew it wouldn't, and when his wife awoke and asked him how long he'd been away, he lied, just like he always did. 

He would never tell anyone about those memories of *him*, but he would always remember them, just like he said he would. But he would never sleep through another sunrise again because of his promise, and every day he would remember Hawkeye and the field of barley in Korea. 

// Many years have passed since those summer days,  
Among the fields of barley.  
See the children run as the sun goes down,  
Among the fields of gold.  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves,  
Upon the fields of barley.  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky,  
When we walked in the fields of gold,  
When we walked in the fields of gold,  
When we walked in the fields of gold. //  



End file.
